S18: P12/Transcript
Part 12 (Nate is seen working on his research on the substance.' '''Tommy enters.) '''Tommy:' Nate, how's your research going? Nate: I'm still having trouble trying to figure out how it works. If I'm able to make this work for us, it might only work once for about 24 hours. I'm gonna see if I can make it work longer or maybe lifelong. Tommy: Keep trying. Nate: But, I've also been working on something for the G5s. It's a type of power-up that can be considered an equivelent to an Ultimate Level Digimon. It still hasn't been tested yet, but we're gonna get to that today. Tommy: Sounds good. I wanna see what's going on when that happens. Nate: Well, I'm headed over to the simulator right now. Tommy: Right behind you. (Nate, Tommy, the Rangers, and the G5s are seen in a simulated forest setting.) Nate: Alright, guys. This plug in should be clean from the Evox Virus. You shouldn't have to worry about any system intrusion in this. Benji: Nice! Tommy: Benji, you're up. (Benji takes out his phone and inserts the plug in.) Benji: ULTIMATE MODE! (Benji successfully morphs into Ultimate Mode. Everyone is in awe.) Benji: Whoa! NICE! Nate: Pretty cool I take it? Benji: Dude, you have NO IDEA! Nate: Alright. Who's next? John: A'ight. I'll do it. (John puts the mode's plug in into his morpher. He successfully morphs in Ultimate Mode.) John: WOOOOOO!!! I feel a rush of energy from this mode!! Nate: Good! Jaxon: I guess I'm next. (Jaxon takes the plug in and puts into his phone.) Jaxon: ULTIMATE MODE! (Jaxon's body begins to seize up as if he was being electrocuted. Nate sees a problem with Jaxon's molecules: They're deliberately trying to reject the power of Ultimate Mode. Nate stops the morphing process.) Jaxon: What just happened?! Nate: Your molecules were purposely rejecting Ultimate Mode's power! Heather: Let me try it. (Heather tries to morph into Ultimate Mode, but she seizes up as well for the same reason as Jaxon. Nate halts the morph.) Nate: I'm gonna need to run some tests. I'll get back to you guys later. (Sometime later, the heroes are seen at the Sandwich shop.) Benji: Strange. How can the power-up work on John and I and not you guys? Jaxon: That's a good question. I don't know. Heather: Well, I hope Nate can figure that out soon. (Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Meiko enter the shop.) Meiko: Hey. Sorry I'm late. I overslept. Jaxon: That's okay. Just trying to figure out why our bodies where rejecting a power-up mode. Natsuki: Oh. Is Benji having a hard time with that? Jaxon: Just Heather and I. Natsuki: Oh. Well... Forget I asked. Nothing against any of you, honest. Benji: Anyway, did Nate find anything on that stablization Price brought back for us? Monika: He's still working on it. Benji: Ah, everything's up in knots right now. Azula damages the map, our own bodies will try to kill us if we go into Equestria, and our power-up won't work on two of us. (The comms sound) Benji: Yeah, Nate? Nate: (Comms) Okay. Cloe and I found out what's wrong with the armour. It won't work on Jaxon or Heather because their DNA haven't been made fully digital compatible, but somehow yours and John's are. Maybe.... I know John's been to the Digital World numerous times and once made contact with a series of bright lights..... Benji, have ever been to the Digital World before just recently? Benji: Numerous times, with Nene for our dates. Nate: Were you engulfed in a bright light? Benji: Yeah. Mostly a blurred memory, but yeah. Nate: Homeostasis must've reinforced your molecules to accept any of these digital based power-up we try to give you. It must not have done that for Jaxon or Heather because before recently, they've never been to the Digital World. Of course! Benji: What do we do about that? Nate: Until Homeostasis decides to reinforce Jaxon and Heather's molecules? Nothing, I'm afraid. We're gonna have to wait until Homeostasis comes through with it. Benji: Okay. Thanks for the clarification. (Transmission ends.) Benji: I guess that's that. Monika: Don't worry. I think they'll be able to access the new mode soon. Jaxon: Until then, Benji and John are our best bets if we come up against someone a bit more powerful. Yuri: Yeah. Meiko: Well, anyway, I'm just waiting for my new neighbor, Vyvyan. Benji: Oh. You meet her when you arrived? Meiko: Actually, Vyvyan is a man. (Everyone becomes confused.) Meiko: Yeah. I know. A bit strange. And his behavior is a bit... volitile. (Some guy with red hair in a punk metal rock outfit enters the shop along with 3 other guys. Meiko gets his attention.) Meiko: Over here, Vyvyan. Vyvyan: Ah. There you are. There people friends of yours? Meiko: Yes. Are those people your housemates? Vyvyan: Yes. This is a friend of mine called Mike. This is a friend of mine called Neil. Neil: Hello. Vyvyan: And that's a complete bastard I know called Rick. Rick: He's just joshing around, Ms. Meiko. We're actually terrific friends. (Vyvyan hits Rick in the back of the head.) Meiko: Yeah. I... can see that. Yuri: Me... me too. Benji: I take it you guys are from out of town like Meiko? Neil: Britian. Benji: Oh cool. Britian. Been to London a few times. Also been to Scotland. Mike: What part? Benji: Uh, Glasglow. (The four guys nod their heads) Mike: What about Meiko here? Benji: Tottori. Over in Japan. Rick: Hmmm. Well I must be going. I have someone to meet. (Rick leaves.) Devon: Well, we should probably get some stuff done before we head back to HQ. Benji: Sounds good. (The heroes get up and leave.) Mike: Seems like they're nice people. Vyvyan: The least they could do is show us around! Mike: Don't worry about that for now. We just got here. (Vyvyan gets up and walks away.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts